


Cherry Wine

by lightrock105



Series: A Miraculous World [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Short Story, early morning cuddles, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette watch the sunrise together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: A Miraculous World [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cherry Wine

After years of early-morning photoshoots, Adrien was used to waking up before dawn.

Unfortunately, that means when he has the rare opportunity to finally sleep in, his body doesn't get the message.

So when he finds himself awake just before the sun comes up on a Saturday, he decides to make the most of it.

Nudging a very grumpy Plagg awake (and promising to give him a whole wheel of camembert and let him sleep the rest of the day), he transformed and jumped out his bedroom window, heading towards the Eiffel Tower to watch the sunrise from there. He knew there was no other view like it.

Leaping silently over the rooftops of quiet, sleeping Paris, Adrien never felt more content. He might have been alone in that moment, but he was completely free and could do whatever he wanted without the watchful, judgemental eye of his father glaring down at him.

He slowed down when he neared a familiar bakery, smelling the fresh bread he knew Tom Dupain was baking. It was the weekend, which meant savory sourdough and sweet babkas would be added to the menu.

He made a mental note to come back when the shop opened and buy as much as he could carry. No one would ever have to know.

He was just about to vault past the building when movement on the balcony caught his eyes. Turning his head, he was surprised to see Marinette sitting on her lounge chair, watching the eastern horizon with a mug of something steaming curled in her hands and a fluffy, green blanket thrown over her shoulders.

Surprised to see her awake so early (as she was notorious for sleeping in back when they were in lycée), he made his way over to her, perching on her railing to get her attention. She glanced up at him and gave him a small smile, her eyes wandering back out to the sky behind him.

"Morning, Chat," she greeted softly, scooching over in her chair and patting the empty space beside her. Grinning at the invitation, he slid next to her body and turned his face to see what she was looking at.

"What are you doing up so early, Princess?" Marinette hummed noncommittally and just cuddled into his side, throwing part of her blanket around his shoulders. He grinned down at her and put his arms around her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come out here and watch the sunrise. I've been feeling a little run down lately, so I thought it might cheer me up or inspire me or something." She shrugged against him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, maybe it was stupid."

He was about to argue with her about that statement when she shoved her mug under his nose. "I made some black cherry tea, but don't really feel like drinking it. Want some?"

He grabbed the mug in surprise and looked down at it. It looked suspiciously like mulled wine and when he made a face at it, he felt her laugh against him. "Really, Chat, I'm not going to poison you or anything. I just don't feel like having anything this morning."

He frowned down at her before taking a sip, surprised at how good it was. It wasn't as tart as he was expecting it to be, but he should have known that Marinette liked sweet things by now. "You're not coming down with something, are you?" She laughed again and shook her head.

"No. Mostly just tired." He went to respond before she shushed him and patted his chest a few times to get him to pay attention.

"Shh, listen," she hissed. He strained his ears and started to hear the birds chirp from the park nearby. A crooked smile overtook his face. He was usually so busy, he forgot to stop and just enjoy his life a little. He didn't think he'd listened to the birds since his mom had died over four years ago. The little sounds they made to greet the new day seemed to calm something inside him he didn't even know was stressed.

"Look," Marinette whispered in his ear. He looked up and watched the sun break over the horizon, the sky exploding in a kaleidoscope of reds, oranges, and pinks. He inhaled sharply at the sight. It definitely beat the view from the Eiffel Tower. Taking another sip from the rapidly cooling tea and looking down, he knew exactly why that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of when listening to Hozier's "Cherry Wine."
> 
> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
